


As a Ghost

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Genderfluid Doctor (Doctor Who), Moffat Appreciation Day, Outer Space, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: Since Bill and Heather went off to travel the universe, they've experienced a whole load of the weird and the wonderful it has to offer.
Relationships: Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts
Kudos: 5





	As a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Doctor Who fic, and since I wanted to do something for Moffat Appreciation Day and my brain came up with an idea for it, it's a Bill/Heather fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was surprising what you could get up to as a ghost.

They’d visited the crimson fields of far off worlds, and heard for themselves the Choir of Pondering Thought. They’d seen the Evergreen Starlings, their multi-coloured formations ebbing and flowing in the breeze, and witnessed the birth of a new dawn of a planet whose day's lasted over an Earth millennia. Breakfast time under an ocean, lunchtime on a moon known for its cheese and dinnertime with an anarchist community on the seventh New Earth.

Not that they actually ate any of the food on offer, mind. Neither were physically alive enough to do so.

She saw traces of The Doctor here and there, as you do if you spend enough time exploring the universe as a sentient puddle of oil. 

A reference. A friend. An enemy.

Or a song. A blurry video. Even an ornate snowglobe once. A snowglobe! Beautiful it had been too.

It nearly caused a sweet shop to explode, a train to derail and every dog within a three mile radius to start levitating, but it _had_ been beautiful. 

But she’d yet to see him again.

Them.

Yet to see _them_ again.

It had become apparent that the Time Lord’s gender seemed to have gone for a wander since the last time they’d met, and it didn’t seem as though they were particularly interested in finding it again. A blonde Yorkshire woman. A suit and tie wearing brunette. She’d even heard a tale once of a ‘Doctor of Space and Time’, sporting an afro, xie/xir pronouns and a xylophone, help in the rescue mission of a collapsing space station.

Flying amongst the nebula and asteroids, Bill watched their colours illuminating the dark around them. The wooden planks creaked under her feet as she shifted her weight on the spaceship they had found themselves on that day – or perhaps it was yesterday, or the day before (she never seemed to know in space). It was also a literal ship; the protective bubble keeping the oxygen in and maintaining the gravity so no one got thrown off into the void reached just passed the mast.

Not that Bill and Heather needed it, but it was somewhat of a necessity for everyone else on the ship. Everyone except Ned, of course, who Bill was convinced could probably survive being thrown into the centre of the nearest star and come back with nothing more than some light sunburn on his left leg. He came out now from the hold, grunting away as he heaved himself up. He wasn’t talking to her, but about a million or so of his fellow tardigrades – infinitely smaller than he was – who’d apparently taken refuge on part of the wall. She turned back out to the stars.

A few minutes later and warmth spread through her as something – or someone – came into contact with her back, and arms wrapped around her waist. Bill turned her head, giving the newcomer a quick peck on the cheek, causing a hum of contentment.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Heather leant her head on Bill’s shoulder. “Enjoying the view?”

“Yeah.”

“It is beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though.”

Bill laughed. “Wow, you are so corny.”

“You love me though,” she teased, burrowing her head further against Bill’s neck.

That was true.

And as they soared together through the stars, Bill let her mind wander. To the far reaches of the universe, and back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd love to write more Doctor Who fics in the future, and I do actually have a few ideas floating around, though they're not related to Bill/Heather. Don't know when any might come to fruition though, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> Stay safe everyone! :)


End file.
